1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of security systems and biometric identification system. Further, the present invention relates to security systems that use biometric activation technology to aid in the secure activation and deactivation of the security system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently available wireless security systems for commercial or home use typically include a hardwired or wireless keypad, an alarm base station and an alarm siren in addition to various additional optional hardware features. Due to the increasing complexity of security systems, a need has arisen to simplify the efforts a human user has to employ in order to control the security system. Examples of technologies that have been implemented within security systems to simplify operations for the user include voice authentication, short-range active RF wireless tags and passive proximity tags.
However, the above-mentioned technologies, even though implemented to simplify the operations of security systems, have several performance disadvantages. For example, voice or other biometric authentication technologies, while presenting a simple user interface for the activation and deactivation of a security system, may not be sufficient by themselves to ensure adequate security. Wireless tags (active RF and passive proximity) have the advantage of low cost, hands free operation and functional reliability. However, wireless tags provide significant security breach issues if the wireless tag is either lost or stolen, in which case the security system enabled with wireless tag technology will only validate the wireless tag and not the potentially unauthorized individual who possesses the tag.
Even when the individual who possesses the tag is also the authorized person, there is still a chance for a significant security breach. For example, a burglar can force an authorized person to present the wireless tag or enter a unique passcode to disarm the security system. Since the person is authorized, the system will be disarmed, even if the person verifies his identification.